Neal Relmus
Neal Relmus is a middle-aged and eccentric smuggler who was betrayed by his business partners in Libaterra. He has been wandering around the world ever since and has last been seen in Ravensworth. Biography Early Years Neal Relmus has lived his life in secrecy, filled with paranoia and concern that had seriously impacted his ability to live a successful life. Only after the major gods were slaughtered in the Cataclysm was he able to pull his life together. It was when every nation became closed off and paranoid as he was that he was able to change. Instead of debilitating him, his paranoia began to helped him in this dark, untrusting climate. Everything he had accomplished paid off, and he used his own experiences to play off the fears of others. It was only a matter of time before he established his place on the world as smuggler and a transporter. The governments could no longer be trusted to give all of the people what they needed, and so, they turned to him. In an almost ironic twist, he became more and more of the things he was originally concerned about. Around the seventh year after the emergence of the Godslayer, Neal had quite the lucrative business. With his headquarters in Etheril, his metaphorical grasp reached out into several corners of the world. He was one of the few people who could get anything to anywhere, for about any price he asked for. At this point, he had welcomed a large number of people as employees, and a few of them he loved as family members. But, this is a dark, twisted world, and loving someone does not make them love you back. Without his paranoia on his side, things slipped by him much easier, and it wasn't long until he was betrayed. A mutiny took place, that had over half the organization's support. While the rest of Etheril slept, there was a bloody war taking place. In one night, he had lost his business, his position, his power, and one of his eyes. Everyone who had worked for him had died, regardless of what side they choose. Neal took no chances and tied of every last end that he could find. A lot of people think Neal is dead. A few know him by different names. He still runs a smuggling business, working for anyone that can find him (Actually, businesses make money, this is more of a charity). Finding him is no easy task though, as he is constantly moving from place to place. Godslayer Era The Age of Emptiness Neal appeared briefly in Ravensworth during a battle but returned to his secluded home quickly, not wanting to get involved in any bloodshed out of fear of getting injured. Aliases and Nicknames ; Neal : What he's called. Appearance Shorter than the average height. Gray hair, lined skin. Was once attractive, but time has not aged him that well. Wears an eye-patch because he is missing an eye. Likes to wear wide-brimmed hats. Personality and Traits He likes to be a step ahead, he likes to have every situation calculated and planned. However, he has very little motivation or drive. He does not care about power. Under the proper motivation (i.e. Big Hats), he does become a force to be reckoned with. Powers and Abilities Knows how to use daggers and a crossbow. See also *Etheril Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age